


That's Not Coffee

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot of Gladio and Prompto having a coffee date.





	That's Not Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking around the XV fandom for quite some time and decided it was time to create some content instead of just reblogging the hell out of everyone else's. It's been about a decade since I've been inspired to write anything, so go easy on me and enjoy this short little ficlet.
> 
> -Spooky

“How can you even drink that garbage?” Gladio asked, eyeing his date and the cup of “coffee” he was using to warm his hands.

“It’s not garbage, it’s a pumpkin spice latte. And I’ll have you know that it’s delicious.” Prompto said, nodding sagely before licking some of the whipped cream off the top of his drink.

“I don’t think that even constitutes as coffee anymore, Prom.” The shield replied, no longer interested in the conversation as he watched the blond’s tongue flick out to catch a dribble of the sweet drink making its way down his chin.

Aware of Gladio’s rapt attention to his tongue, the thin blond grinned brightly and stuck a finger in the whipped cream of his drink, sucking it off with a thoughtful look. “No, it has coffee in it, so totally counts!”

Letting out a soft groan as Prompto purposefully teased him, Gladio looked away. The blond grinned wider and leaned against the human furnace beside him while holding his latte closer to his face to help stave off the cold. “So big guy, gonna invite me up to your apartment to help me warm up?”


End file.
